The invention relates to an abrasive belt with an abrasive-grain layer on a base containing a textile material, and with a joint which extends transversely to its longitudinal direction and which contains a joining strip in a rebate on the side of the base facing away from the abrasive-grain layer, a set of parallel threads of the textile material extending transversely to the joint.
It is known to bridge the edges of an abrasive belt which are to be joined to one another, in the region of the joint, with a joining strip which is cast on the spot from hardened material in the rear rebate of the belt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,516) or which is prefabricated and cemented in (FR-PS 928,656). To make the rebate, part of the base including the woven fabric contained in it is removed so that the remaining part is weakened. Even if the rebate only extends over less than half the woven fabric thickness or if the rebate surfaces are inclined (U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,897), it is impossible to prevent the woven fabric threads extending transversely to the joint from being interrupted or at least weakened in those regions where, at a tying point, they pass through under the threads running transversely to them. To prevent this weakening the complete insertion of the joining strip in the rebate is often avoided but the disadvantage of this is that the joining strip projects above the belt surface on the rear side in a disturbing way.